At the Party
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: WARNING! boyXboy. Don't like don't read, and lemon chapter one-shot. Kyo and Frey go to a party and one thing leads to the other...


**A/N lemon warning! Also Yaoi, boyXboy warning! Don't like, don't read. Please review, and thanks for reading. ^^**

* * *

Kyo and Frey walked into the party at one of Kyo's friends house. Kyo hadn't really wanted to go, but Frey scolded him for being antisocial and dragged him to the party. Kyo looked around for familiar faces but he didn't see many. Frey grabbed Kyo by the hand and dragged him towards and empty couch so they could sit and wait for more people to show up.

Kyo liked it when Frey took his hand to drag him across the room. Kyo had like Frey for a long time now, but he never had the courage to tell Frey about. He was afraid that Frey would think of him as dirty and want nothing more to do with him.

When they sat down there thighs were so close together Frey could feel the heat of Kyo's body. Frey looked at Kyo, their eyes meeting, and for an instant the whole party disappeared. Frey knew the feeling of love, and he knew that's what he felt towards Kyo. Frey didn't know if Kyo felt the same way about him, but if he knew one thing it was that you shouldn't put off feelings of love.

Frey's eyes, searched Kyo's for what seemed like forever, his head slowly leaning in towards Kyo's. Frey kept his eyes locked with Kyo's as he brushed his lips against Kyo's soft lips. Kyo didn't seem to dislike the action, so Frey pressed his lips more fully to Kyo's and he felt Kyo's hand grab his, and Frey was pulled more fully against the brunette. Frey then let his eyes fall shut, and Kyo did the same.

Frey bit Kyo's bottom lip gently before licking it, making Kyo groan slightly. Kyo opened his mouth and let Frey's tongue slip inside his, and when their tongues touched they both instantly felt waves of pleasure. Frey gave a low groan as he teased Kyo's tongue with his own, taking it into his mouth and slightly sucking on it. Frey used his free hand to stroke Kyo's thigh, not carrying about the people at the party, who were too drunk to even notice them.

Frey pulled away reluctantly and stood up. He took Kyo's hand and pulled him from the couch. Kyo's head was still spinning from the kiss, they had just shared to notice himself being dragged from the crowded room and into a small hallway. Frey pushed Kyo against the wall, their bodies only centimeters away from each others. Frey leaned his head in and whispered against Kyo's ear.

"Kyo, I like you." Frey said as he bit Kyo's earlobe playfully, making Kyo moan under his breathe.

"I feel the same Frey..."Kyo said, making Frey smile against his cheek. Frey took both of Kyo's hands in his and he intertwined their fingers and held them up against the wall. Frey kissed Kyo's lips lightly, teasing him and pulled away to kiss his cheek, and jaw line before his lips touched Kyo's pale white neck. Kyo' moaned and tilted his head to give Frey more access. Frey's tongue licked Kyo's pulse, making Kyo moan.

Frey fully leaned into Kyo, and felt how hard Kyo was. Frey got harder than he already was at that thought. Frey rubbed his hips against Kyo's making both of them moan. Frey let Kyo's hands go so that he could grab Kyo's hips as he rubbed his hardened dick against Kyo's. Kyo was moaning from the wonderful friction Frey was creating.

Kyo used his hands to bring Frey's lips back to his own. Kyo bite Frey's bottom lip, making Frey moan. Frey's tongue went into Kyo's mouth and their tongues instantly met and moved together.

Frey let go of Kyo's hips and slowly slid one of his hands under Kyo's shirt to feel the abs that were hidden by Kyo's white T-shirt. Frey's other hand went to touch Kyo's dick through his jeans. Kyo moan as Frey rubbed him, and he wanted to go somewhere more secluded so they could finish what they had started.  
Frey must have had the same thought because he pulled away from Kyo and grabbed his hand again, and pulled him towards what seemed to be a bedroom.

Once the door closed Frey pulled Kyo to the bed, and Kyo pulled Frey's shirt above his head revealing his chest. Kyo Let his hands slid down Frey's chest, and sat down on the bed as his hands fell on Frey's pants line. Kyo quickly unbuttoned them and slid them down along with Frey's underwear. Kyo took Frey's cock in his hand and started rubbing up and down its length. Frey moaned and let his eyes fall shut.

Kyo continued to rub the heated flesh for a moment before he leaned in and licked the tip. Frey moaned again and tangled his fingers in Kyo's hair. Kyo smiled at the reactions he was getting from Frey, and teasingly dipped his tongue into the slit of Frey's cock and then licked from the base to the tip. Kyo took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it gently at first then harder. When Kyo finally took all of Frey in his mouth he heard Frey give a loud groan and was suddenly pulled up and Frey was stripping him of his shirt.

Frey's hands rubbed Kyo's abs until his hands found Kyo's nipples. Frey leaned down and kissed Kyo's collarbone and brushed Kyo's nipple with his thumb, making Kyo moan slightly. Frey moved his hands down to unbutton Kyo's pants and his tongue found Kyo's nipple. Frey pushed down Kyo's pants and then fully took Kyo's nipple in his mouth, biting it playfully. Frey took Kyo's stiff dick into his hand and started rubbing.

After a few moments Frey pushed Kyo backwards on the bed and spread Kyo's legs. Frey, who was still rubbing Kyo's dick, leaned down and took it into his mouth while his fingers played with Kyo's balls and nipples. Kyo moaned and his fingers were tangled in the sheets, his head tossed back and forth.

Frey stopped playing with Kyo's nipple, to bring two fingers to Kyo's mouth. Kyo instantly started licking the two fingers and when Frey thought they were coated with enough saliva he pulled them out and brought them down to Kyo's ass and slowly slid one finger in. Frey didn't stop sucking Kyo's dick as he started moving his finger. When Frey though Kyo had gotten used to his finger he added the second and started scissoring Kyo.

Frey now stopped sucking Kyo and leaned back up to kiss him, though he still was fingering Kyo. Kyo kissed back and Frey brought his free hand up and played with Kyo's nipple. Frey pulled out his fingers and broke the kiss, and leaned up slightly to look Kyo in the eye. Kyo's eyes were clouded with the desire he felt for Frey. Frey also wanted the man that was underneath him so badly it was almost painful.

"Kyo...May I?" Frey asked as he placed his throbbing dick and Kyo's heated and welcoming entrance.

"Yes, please hurry. Frey I need you now." Kyo said in a pleading and seductive voice, as he placed his hands on Frey's back. Frey smiled and leaned back down to kiss Kyo, as he slowly slid into Kyo's tight hole. Frey moaned as he felt Kyo's tight walls on his dick. Kyo moaned at the feeling of being taken by Frey's hard cock.

After a few moments Frey started moving and he felt Kyo's nails dig into his back. Kyo broke the Kiss to moan loudly when Frey hit his prostate. Frey smiled, leaned down to suck on Kyo's neck again.

"Harder...please, do it harder..Ah!" Frey heard Kyo mummer. Frey smiled and pulled out and slammed back into Kyo's tight wring of muscles, still hitting Kyo's prostate again. Kyo moaned loudly and he wound his legs around Frey's waist.

Their breaths were coming in short gasps now and they both seemed to be able to tell that the other was close to climax. Frey slammed into Kyo a only a few more times before the room was filled with their screams of climax. Frey collapsed on top of Kyo, as they floated back down from heaven. Frey kissed Kyo on the forehead and pulled out of him. Frey and Kyo collected their clothing and hoped that whose ever this bedroom belonged to didn't mind them using it.

They walked out of the bedroom hand in hand back into the small hallway. Before they reached the door that would lead them back to the party Frey stopped Kyo and looked into his eyes.

"Kyo, I know that this was sudden, but I rely do like you. Would you please be my boyfriend?" Frey said, turning slightly red. Kyo smiled brightly.

"I don't think I could say no if I wanted to." Kyo said as he wrapped his arms around Frey's neck. Frey smiled and leaned down and kissed his new boyfriend.

**A/N Hey guys, please review and thanks for reading. **


End file.
